


One More Dance

by blondease



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, dancing holtzmann, the ending is not :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondease/pseuds/blondease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Jillian Holtzmann dance makes Erin feel likes she's been transported to a better time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dance

When Erin enters the second floor, it smells like burnt popcorn.

Music pulses throughout the building and reverberates in Erin’s core, becoming more and more ear-splitting as she forges deeper in. The lobby is void of any people, and even Kevin’s desk sits empty. Abby had disconnected the phone line a while back, so Erin doesn’t find it that surprising that the receptionist had taken a break during the period of “slow days.” When she enters Holtzmann’s work area, she stops in the doorway and gives a small smile.

The resident engineer seemed to have abandoned all work in favor of a dance party for one, and Erin has to put a hand to her mouth in order to stifle a giggle at Holtzmann’s ridiculous moves. Although the woman likely wouldn’t hear Erin over the pounding rendition of “Sweet Dreams” by Eurythmics, Erin continues to hold in her amusement in an attempt to observe the dancer in her natural habitat.

A dance floor had been cleared in the middle of everything, making the room look particularly barren. The blonde spins round and round, using the newly open space to throw her hands out at sporadic times and kick here and there, oblivious to her vigilant admirer. She mouths the words passionately and even clutches at her heart at one point, earning a loud laugh from Erin.

At this, Holtzmann turns to her and continues dancing. She raises her eyebrows and grins when she sees her spectator. Her dance continues to manifest in unpredictable ways, yet now knowing that she has an audience, Holtzmann manages to face Erin for most of it. Occasionally receiving smoldering looks from the maniacal dancer, Erin begins to feel the heat of an explosion on her cheeks.

Holtzmann’s confidence radiates in waves.

When the song ends, Holtzmann leans against the table that holds her stereo and looks at Erin.

“Dance with me.”

She says it with some sort of accent that Erin doesn’t think belongs to any established country at all. It’s just Holtzmann. Energetic, crazy Holtzmann. The blonde engineer waggles her eyebrows at Erin as the song changes, and the room is silent for a moment, save for Holtzmann’s heavy breathing. Erin can see a sheen of sweat on the scientist’s forehead. Holtzmann had been dancing for a while.

The beginning beats of Micheal Jackson’s “Billie Jean” begin to pulse throughout the room and Erin rolls her eyes. She should have guessed that Holtzmann would listen to Micheal Jackson. Holtzmann gives a manic smile and begins to approach her. Erin continues to stand still, feeling like a mouse dangling in front of the Cheshire cat. Her smile eerily wide, the engineer’s teeth gleam in the yellow lights overhead. She begins snapping her fingers at her hips and bobbing her head as she approaches Erin, “Can you moonwalk?”

The giggle that comes out of Erin even startles her, “What?”

Holtzmann stops walking once she’s right in front of Erin, “I said: can you moonwalk?” With the question, Holtzmann turns to her side and begins to moonwalk away from Erin. Erin’s glad that Holtzmann is getting further away from her, because she can feel a wicked blush beginning to creep its way up her neck due to the close proximity of the blonde engineer.

Once Holtzmann is halfway across the room and has demonstrated her dancing ability quite well, she bops back up to Erin, the bob of her head causing her blonde curls to bounce up and down, “Cool, right? One time I dressed up as Micheal Jackson for Halloween.”

At this, Erin raises her eyebrows, “Wait- really?”

“No, but could you imagine? All the ladies would swoon for the King of Proton-Pop,” she follows this with a wink through her yellow tinted glasses.

Erin rolls her eyes and smiles, “Why do you do that?”

Holtzmann continues dancing, her eyes closed, gyrating her hips every time the vocals spike, “Do what?”

Erin gestures with her hands, “Do this. The dancing and the winking and the… flirting. Do you do this with everyone?”

Holtzmann smirks and cracks one eye open, “Is this what flirting is?”

An exasperated sigh escapes Erin, “I don’t know. I don’t know how anything is with you, Holtzmann. You’re a walking mystery.”

Now both of Holtzmann’s eyes are open as she swings her hips, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Erin groans, “I don’t know! That’s the problem! I- I don’t know what you want from me.”

Holtzmann takes another step toward Erin, bringing their foreheads together. Erin inhales much louder than she’d like to acknowledge and Holtzmann grins ear to ear, “I want you to dance with me.”

Erin gulps.

“Can I put my hands here?” The engineer’s hands graze over Erin’s hips.

Erin closes her eyes and feels herself melting. She nods and revels in the feeling on Holtzmann’s hands caressing her.

Erin doesn’t believe she’s ever experienced Holtzmann moving this gently. The blonde’s breath tickles on her lips, “Sway with me, Erin.”

Holtzmann begins to sway the two and Erin can’t bring herself to open her eyes. She wraps her arms around the engineer’s waist and lets her fingertips explore the rough surface of Holtzmann’s overalls.

“What are we doing?” Erin’s voice is soft.

She doesn’t need to have her eyes open to feel Holtzmann’s smile widen, “We’re dancing.”

Erin shakes her head and desperately continues to squeeze her eyes shut, “You know what I mean., Holtz. I’m tired of not knowing. You- you infatuate me and I can’t keep pretending you don’t. I watch you and I feel like- like how you feel when you’re building a risky prototype. Like I’m watching something that has a great, unpredictable energy. I know that you might explode, but I can’t stop watching. There’s so much potential. I can’t take my eyes off of you, because I’m afraid I’ll look away, and you’ll have combusted by the time I look back.”

A tear slips down Erin’s cheek.

The music shuts off.

“Erin?”

When she opens her eyes, Holtzmann is gone. Abby stands at the table where Holtzmann’s stereo sits, her finger still on the pause button. The room is barren, except for the table and the stereo. Black scorch marks cover the walls and the floor, and pieces of the ceiling have fallen to the ground.

“You can’t keep coming back here, Erin. It’s not good for you.”

Erin wipes the tear from her cheek and looks at her friend, “But I keep seeing her, Abby. If I play the music loud enough, she’s here, I swear.”

Abby’s hand drops from the stereo and she approaches Erin with her arms outstretched, “Come on, let’s go home.”

Erin walks into Abby’s embrace and exhales, “Why didn’t I tell her how much she meant?”

“You didn’t know, Erin. No one could’ve known. It was a freak accident.”

“It- it felt so real, Abby. I thought she was really here.”

“I know. It’s time to go home.”

“Home isn’t home anymore.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead inside :-)


End file.
